


Lazy Morning

by CamSamJoe



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSamJoe/pseuds/CamSamJoe
Summary: KEW 2020 day 3 SoftEve and Villanelle enjoying each other's language skills
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing KE fanfiction, and posting on AO3 , but I really wanted to join in on KEW , so here it is.

It's early Saturday afternoon in September. Eve and Oksana lay in bed under a heavy comforter, Eve's head is on Oksana's chest, her hair in younger woman's mouth, but she doesn't seem to mind too much, they have just woken up after a night of peaceful sleep and neither yet dared to break this comfortable silence.   
Each thinking how content they are right now, breathing in each others scents and exchanging body heat.  
\- [I've never been so happy in my life] Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureux - it was Oksana that brought them back to this planet , her raspy morning voice making Eve shiver.  
\- [Me either] Moi non plus - Older woman raised her head a bit and turned to look Oksana in the eyes   
\- How come you've never told me you speak French? - Blonde's jaw almost dropped to the floor   
\- I went to school in states and took it as my foreign language , nothing spectacular about that. - Eve shrugged her shoulders.  
\- Oh, but there is, it's the sexiest language of all - Villanelle smirked at that  
\- I don't know about that, I think you'll have to show me - Asian woman drawled suggestively   
\- Better yet, I'll show you that my amazing tongue skills can make any language sexy - Blonde said leaning in.  
\- It's language ski... oh...- The older woman was caught off by Oksana's lips on her own, her teeth immediately on brunette's bottom lip , and her tongue invading other woman's mouth.  
At first Eve never allowed Villanelle to kiss her so soon after waking up, Niko had never been keen on morning breath and made her brush her teeth before kissing, but she soon learned that younger woman didn't care about that at all, she just wanted Eve in whatever state and shape, she proofed it in the first 2 weeks after they finally got together, those weeks were excruciating, they both were insatiable, there were barely any breaks for food, water or sleep in between, Eve never came so hard and so much in her life, and when she would get her hands on Oksana she would thank her parents for making her take swim classes all through middle school, her lung capacity gave her at least somewhat of an advantage before she mastered the skill of pleasuring a woman , no, not a woman - Oksana, she doesn't even want to know if this would be pleasurable for anyone else.   
Oksana moved into the sitting position and moved Eve's head into her lap.  
\- [You are the light of my life] Tu eres la luz de mi vida - A kiss to her cheek and then to the other one .  
\- [You are what I love the most in this world] Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo - A kiss to her forehead, Eve is yet to hear Oksana tell her she loves her in any language that she knows , but she does know few words in Spanish, love and want being two of them.  
\- [Your hair is perfect, it's better than expensive silk] I tuoi capelli sono perfetti, è meglio della costosi seta - Younger ones hand raked through Eve's unruly curls and she looked down at her with so much adoration in her eyes that Eve's heart almost exploded with happiness.   
\- [I love your small tits] Amo i vostri tuo piccolo tette - Villanelle's hands sliding down towards her perky nipples and twisting them a little between her thumb and middle fingers, at that Eve let out a soft gasp  
\- [I want to kiss every inch of your body from head to toes - even your hands and feet]  
Je veux embrasser chaque centimètre de ton corps de la tête aux orteils - même vos mains et vos pieds.   
\- [I would love that] J'adorerais, ça - Brunette smiled up at her and relished in how her girlfriends entire face lit up.  
\- Turn onto your stomach for me   
\- You got tired of seeing my beautiful face?! - Eve said in mock sadness / shock , but went ahead and layed down on her stomach

\- [I love the nape of your neck] Me encanta la parte de atrás de tu cuello - blonde leaned down and planted a soft kiss right in the middle of Eve's neck.  
\- [I love your shoulders] Me encanta tus hombros - Older woman felt a kiss to each shoulderblade and slight grazes of teeth   
\- [I love every vertebra] Amo ogni vertebra - an open mouthed kisses to each of her vertebras , shiver went down her spine as cold air contrasted with her hot and wet from kisses skin, she felt blood in her veins speed up , her heart rate quicken , but at the same time she has never felt so calm in her entire life.  
The blonde went lower and lower with her kisses   
\- [I love dimples on your lower back ] Я люблю ямочки на твоей пояснице - soft kiss to each one. Brunette moaned then and had heard a satisfied chuckle from behind her.  
\- [I love your perfect round ass] Я люблю твой идеальный округлый зад - a bite to each ass cheek made Eve jump, but the hand on her lower back didn't allow for a lot of movement , if she thought bites were a surprise, when a slap came she was in complete shock, Villanelle had never done that before , and Eve found herself whimpering on the verge of begging for more, and Villanelle understood just like she always does and slapped her behind a couple more times. Eve was reduced to a whimpering and writhing mess , younger woman always knew how to make her feel things, how to drive her wild and how to keep her there.  
Oksana spread her legs, but before she could get excited , the blonde attached her teeth to her thighs biting and sucking, but soothing with her tongue after   
\- [I love your sensuous thighs] Я люблю твои соблазнительные бедра  
\- [I love your cute knees] Я люблю твои милые колени - a kiss under each knee  
\- [I love your flawless calves] Я люблю твои прекрасные ноги  
\- [I love your ticklish feet] Ganjileoun bal-eul salanghae   
Villanelle has been running her nose across Eve's soles and it was torture trying not to giggle, but at the same time squirming and fighting off her overwhelming arousal.

\- V, please, I'm begging you, fuck me , I... I can't anymore, when you speak Korean to me, I can't even breathe anymore...  
\- Your wish is my command - Oksana smirked, but nevertheless got back up right to Eve's pussy - Oh, darling, you are so wet for me... - Oksana locked her lips excited to see exactly how much her other half enjoys her   
\- [I adore your pussy] Я обожаю твою киску - with just the tip of her tongue Villanelle traced brunette's lips, then she proceeded to pull away, making Eve whimper.  
\- Now, my darling, look at me - she said it in her most sultry voice, her accent thick, voice dropping low , and then she put two of her fingers into her mouth and coated them with her saliva, moaning a little and closing her eyes , she put in a third finger gagging herself a little, older woman thought she would come right there , but then Oksana put her entire face on her pussy and her wet finger on her clit, and her mouth, oh, god her mouth, as her tongue was circling Eve's entrance her finger changed pattern and Asian woman felt her whole world shatter, as Villanelle's tongue expertly ran up and down her lips and her slit , finger never changing it's pace on the clit, she couldn't breathe anymore, she reached behind her and pushed blonde's head lightly away  
\- I... I have to turn - and the second Eve's on her back the younger woman dives right back in as if she was a 5 course meal.  
\- God, Evie , you taste so good , and you're so wet for me, it's so hot, you're so hot - V's sultry voice goes straight under brunette's skin , her whole body feeling as if it was set ablaze.  
\- Oksana, you're so good at that. Oh fuuuck - Eve couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore it all felt so amazingly good. - please, put your mouth on my clit , yeah, right there, a little faster, oh, god... - younger woman loved it when her lover told her exactly what she wanted, she felt powered then, by that energy, by that want, the fact that she was the instrument for Eve's pleasure, she couldn't help herself and moaned, vibrations going straight to brunette's clit.  
\- Oh, yes, yes , just like that , please don't stop... - And even though Villanelle loved being Eve's toy, today she was the one wanting to play, so she stopped everything pulling away, a line of her saliva following her, then she put her lips right under older woman's belly button, and sucked hard, once she rose up with a pop, she ran around a freshly made hickey with her tongue eliciting such a dirty moan, a lot of porn stars would be jealous of it.   
\- God, baby, please stop teasing- Eve's throat felt scratchy, her voice coming out raspy   
\- Okay - and just like that she went back down right to brunette's center at the same excruciating speed , making Eve grab hold of her hair and the sheets, and then Oksana reached other womans boob with her hand kneading and massaging roughly, but after what felt like only seconds she pulled away again, going down to Eve's marked inner thighs and kissing them, running her knuckles down older woman's hips, thighs and back up again , it felt as if Eve has been through heaven and hell, it was so pleasurable while simultaneously being not enough , it felt as if a little part of her died everytime Oksana pulled away.  
\- I do not want you to experience la petite mort, yet, mon amour, I want it to be powerful, I'm holding myself back from your sweet minou here, for you, so be patient! - Villanelle's stern voice made Eve almost scream in agony, holding out for her, like shit she is, she is doing it for selfish reasons only to see Eve fall apart completely because of her, and right now Eve wanted nothing more than to satisfy that selfish need.  
\- Oh, baby, your mouth and hands they feel so good on my body, you make me feel things I've never felt before... - Older womans breathy voice always elicited reaction out of Villanelle, and Eve knew that very well, so she decided that two can play at that game - Your tongue skills, they are almost as amazing as your language skills, you are such a beautiful and smart baby. [Baby,you make me so happy ]  
Bébé, tu me rends si heureuse. [Your skillful tongue always makes me cry and moan and makes me come so hard] Votre habile langue toujours me faire crier, me faire gémir et il me fait venir si fort - Eve followed that with the dirtiest moan she can master and rolled her eyes into the back of her head.  
Villanelle was a highly trained assassin, with the resistance to any form of torture, but nothing in life could've prepared her for her sweet , gorgeous Eve telling her how her tongue made her come hard in French, she let out an almost animalistic growl and put her mouth to better use again, licking and sucking, drawing intricate patterns , moving across and then circling it all around, only when she felt Eve shaking and trying to squeeze her legs, she decided to bring back her fingers, lightly teasing outer lips, circling her entrance, before pushing the first one in, and curling it against stomach, by now she knows exactly how Eve likes and doesn't like to be touched, and knows very well that two fingers on her G-spot and tongue circling clit will make her scream and come in just mere minutes. And she is not disappointed when her girl puts her hand on the back of her head and pushes forward, she hears Asian woman's breath hitch and legs starting to tremble, mouth falling open and soft moans coming out.  
\- Oh, baby, you're so good coming so hard for me, but you're not done yet, you have more for me in there - without another second passing Oksana gets back to work kissing and touching Eve's thighs, her pubic mound, raising a little bit to reach her nipples, sucking them into her mouth one by one, biting them lightly, rolling them with her tongue, older woman is barely able to make any noise by now, she just lays there her head spinning from this pure bliss, but then Villanelles reaches her center again tracing everything with the pads of her fingers, and when her mouth replaces her fingers Eve starts to shake uncontrollably, fisting their silk sheets and screaming out Oksana's name, after she comes this time she doesn't even know what planet she's on, all she can see is darkness, for a second she even thinks that she could've gone blind, but then her senses return to her, and she feels V's soft kisses on her still sensitive pussy.  
\- You've had enough time with my pussy, now come here and kiss my lips - Eve's voice comes out soft and weak.  
\- I'd love today being the day when you are the one doing all the coming - blonde teases , but moves up the bed to kiss her lover's lips, Eve being barely conscious.  
\- Come on, I want my turn too - older woman whines   
\- Are you sure you're up to it, I'm fine with just cuddling and sleeping some more - came concerned response from Oksana  
\- [I've never been so sure of anything before, I want to use our toy on you ]   
Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûr de rien avant, je veux utiliser notre jouet sur toi - at that Eve rolled over to her side of the bed and pulled hot pink vibrator out of her bedside table's drawer.   
\- We haven't used Frank in a while - agreed Oksana  
\- Please, I've asked you many times already to stop calling our favorite vibrator by the name of my boss, who's knob you've chopped off . - Brunette couldn't stop her face from screwing up in disgust  
\- Okay, okay sorry - said Villanelle in mock surrender   
\- Now , be a good girl and put your mouth to better use - Said Eve shoving the toy into Oksana's open mouth, - Suck it good for me, I know you can take it deeper than that - Her hand pushed the toy a little deeper , making blonde's eyes water a bit.   
\- Yes, just, like that such a good girl for me, sucking my cock so well.  
She then pulled pink dildo out of Villanelle's mouth and ran it down her baby's chest, tracing her amazing tits, she pulled the toy off of younger girl's body and reached into her bedside table again, pulling out a pair of adorable nipple clamps with two tiny purple bells, she leaned down and took Blonde's nipple into her mouth making it hard and wet, after she pulled her mouth off she put a clamp on it, tightening tiny bolt, she did the same to the other nipple. Villanelle was already so wet, any light touch would make her come, so when unexpectedly she felt vibrating tip of the toy on her clit she yelped in surprise almost falling over.  
Eve's hand was on the small of her back supporting and keeping her upright, but the pleasure was intensifying so quickly that she wasn't sure one hand would be enough, Eve began slowly running the toy up and down her pussy, tracing her lips, circling her clit, and after she pressed a button adding up the speed, blonde came with ear-piercing scream.   
\- Oh, fuck, Evie, you do it so good - came from breathless blonde  
\- Do you think I'm finished with you already? Hands on the wall, legs spread wide, now! - Eve being so dominant did something to Villanelle she couldn't understand, and she knew for sure that she would do anything Eve asked of her then, so she stood up from her position, took of her nipple clamps, blood immediately rushing back to sensitive buds, and proceeded to get into position her lover wanted her in. The brunette didn't waste any time, flopping onto the bed under her lover's pussy and putting her whole mouth onto Villanelle, eating her out with such vigor as if her whole life depended on it, and in that moment it did.  
Nothing besides her partner's pleasure existed at that moment, and her goal was to make her baby come as hard as she herself just did, so she inserted one finger into the younger woman, moving it in a circular, swirling motion, applying more pleasure with her tongue and sucking her clit into her mouth, until she felt Oksana's legs shake, so she pulled her down by the ass,until the blonde was sitting on her face, and god, did it feel good, her girl's hot, wet center on her face, and she yet again, thanked her parents for all those swimming lessons, that allowed her to keep going until, her baby erupted, turning into screaming and moaning mess, she cleaned her up a bit with her mouth, and helped V up off her face, turning on her side ,and pulling Villanelle onto bed with her, softly stroking the top of her head, her soft silky hair, and kissing her sweet rosy cheek. Oksana's eyes looking back at her held so much adoration and love, that she almost melted on the spot.  
\- [I love you too, baby] naega dangsin-ege neomu agi salang - She whispered it into already lightly snoring blonde's hair...


End file.
